The Wish that Changed his life
by Shyemest
Summary: Timmy and Vicki were both given the power to change time. But someone illegally implanted the power to control time into Vicki. Now that there are two powerful time entities running at the same time, strange anomalies start occurring. It is up to the both of them to fix the problems.


Chapter 1: Chordumm Bell

Hello, my name is Shyemest. I haven't done a formal introduction in ages, and I think now's the time. To those who are following the Twisted Moon saga, I will remake it, as I understand people were finding it hard to follow. This is a revamp, a revamp of the way I write, the way I convey my feelings using words. Sit back and enjoy.

To start, this is a Timmy x Vicki story. I love the idea and I always have. Shout out to the author of Breaking Point, Am Sadi. Love your story so far and anyone who likes a deep, romantic story should check it out. This will have episodes of Crash Nebula wedged in between. I will inform when this will occur, and I hope you enjoy as a break from the usual story. They do meet each other in the story so it's not all for naught

"See you later, Timmy!" His mum says eagerly in a tropical shirt. (I'm British so we say "mum" here) His dad eagerly followed her out of the house with similar attire and into the family car. They're off again. Same routine. And guess who's there to replace the void, its Timmy's favourite babysitter Vicki! Thank goodness he has someone to fall back on; his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda! Timmy could hear Vicki stomping up the stairs in her usual manner.

"Ok, Timmy, the decoy Timmy is ready!" Cosmo exclaimed with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Good! I wish I was outta here!" Timmy shouted.

Vicki slammed the door open to see an animated decoy of Timmy. She didn't pay attention to it even though there were obvious signs that it was a robot. Well, the robotic voice should have given it away at first, but her snapping and shouting covered this up.

"Chores! Now!" Vicki angrily demanded.

"For a decoy made by Cosmo, it was doing a great job. Vicki strolled downstairs to do her favourite hobby of all – watching TV.

Meanwhile, Timmy was teleported to the arcade in his favourite mall. He played in the arcade for hours until he got bored. He wanted to go to bed and so he came back to the house to find an angry Vicki. The decoy broke down and Vicki found out.

"You are SO dead!" She grunted angrily. "I don't even care that you left a decoy here to distract me, it's the fact that he didn't even finish the chores! Now I will be in trouble with your parents!" Vicki stormed downstairs to try and finish the chores.

"Thank god Vicki didn't see me poof in!" Timmy said, relieved.

Suddenly a really unsettling bell sound rang in his head… Timmy wished for something peculiar...

"I wish the chores were done!" Now Timmy didn't sound himself when he said that. There was an overbearing amount of sorrow in that wish. Cosmo tried to question his reason with him, but was met with an uninviting glare. The wish was done. But something was strange about it – Timmy couldn't recall the wish. Vicki slowly crept upstairs into Timmy's room. Timmy was surprised to see a slight smile in her expression. "Timmy..."

"She couldn't say more. She rushed downstairs to confront the parents who were just coming in. Timmy was very puzzled at the events that occurred tonight. The bell ring…. The wish he can't remember making…. And the expression from Vicki just now. It was late, so Timmy just shrugged it off and went to bed. "Maybe things will be normal tomorrow…"

[Someplace, Sometime]

?: This wish is complete, sir.

?: Good, did you remember to ring the bell?

?: Yes sir, as directed…

?: Good. Let's see how The Hope responds….

[The Next Day]

The alarm rang at Timmy's bedside, normal school day, normal life. Timmy saw Remy, going back in time before school. But why? Juandissimo didn't seem happy about the wish but had no choice. Timmy lost interest after a while, Francis was nearby and he didn't want any trouble. Class was rather strange. Crocker actually asked Timmy if he wanted help. Plus, he looked different, and happier. It hit him rather quickly, March 15th, something happened to change Crocker's life. It had to be Remy! But why? He goes to a private school.

School finished and the routine was about to start again. Off Mum goes in a swimsuit and goggles, Dad closely behind wearing trunks and holding an oversived surfboard. As the parents leave, Vicki enters. Vicki stares Timmy down with malicious intent, and a flamethrower and of course, his parent's don't notice a thing. Suddenly Timmy was losing his mind, and the ominous bell rung once again. "I wish I had a bunch of flowers for Vicki" Wanda and Cosmo were very puzzled, but did it anyway. "It's that dull look in his eyes again" Wanda muttered.

The flowers were quickly scorched with flames, "If you think flattery will get you out of chores, you're wrong!"

Timmy growled. He quickly pinned Vicki to the wall with exceptional speed and agility. He took the flamethrower and threw it away. A look of pure malice and frustration was on his face. "I should kill you now, it will save me a lot of time"

Vicki was speechless and scared, "What have I done! I've broken him!" She thought to herself.

[Someplace, Sometime]

?: What are you doing? I will hurt you if you continue to act out of line!

?...Sorry

?: You will be! Ring the bell again. Hurry up! Do it now!

?:….

?: Ughh! Out of my way! I wish Vicki forgot what I said! He rang the bell and Timmy mirrored what he said.

[Back at the House]

Timmy snapped out of it, but he was still holding Vicki to the wall. Vicki was trembling, although she had forgotten what Timmy said. Timmy observed the pile of ash on the floor. "What did you do, Vicki!"

"I…. don't... know"

Timmy dismissed her and went to bed. Vicki could barely move. She didn't bother Timmy at all. "What's going on with you!" Wanda asked. "I don't know, what do you mean?" Timmy asked back.

….

It was silent and awkward the rest of the night.

[Someplace, Sometime]

?: I can't believe this squirt is The Hope and the Time Bolt of this generation. Scramble the fairies!

?: Why? It does nothing to help…

?: Because I like to scramble the fairies!

(Thanks for Reading! I would love your feedback. There isn't any romance or anything like that yet. This is just a build up.)

After a night's rest, Timmy got his head together. Cosmo really wanted to say something but Timmy was too tired to care. "Timmy…listen to me!" Cosmo's sharp voice startled Timmy. "I think…you might be the Time Bolt of this generation"

Wanda immediately laughed "Haha, there is no way Timmy is a Time Bolt, you have to be 16 remember?"

"But, Wanda, he did stop Vicki from ruling the world one time!" Cosmo explained

"Hello! What IS a Time Bolt?" Timmy butted in.

Seeing Timmy's frustration, Wanda explained. "A Time Bolt is what keeps time together" She went on. "The individual chosen to be a Time Bolt has the power to change the future just by one decision, however silly. Someone almost destroyed our future just because they skipped breakfast – it's that serious."

?: Precisely

"Who's there?" Timmy tried to clear the smoke. Suddenly he was in a different place altogether.

?: Welcome, to Someplace, Sometime. A pocket in time and space no one but me can access.

Timmy coughed a bit due to the intensity of the smoke. "J-Jorgen?"

"Yes, it is I, Jorgen Von Strangle! But now isn't time for Hellos" His tone deepened "There are two Time Bolts this generation – people who will mould our future. That's you…. And Vicki."

Timmy abruptly shouted "What?"

"Silence! This is serious!" Jorgen shouted

"Why… Why Vicki…" Timmy had some deep concerns.

"Listen and you'll find out!" Jorgen exclaimed "Vicki had a fairy also, named Dezell. At this time, Vicki was nice, and had good intentions, but the fairy, he was dying. You see, he used to work in Someplace, Sometime. He was the mining for Chordumm, the material that produces this bell. Chordumm is a natural material here, but he was poisoned because he was exposed to a toxic form of Chordumm. But without him, we couldn't make the bell itself. To us, he is a hero."

"Chordumm... What's that for?" Timmy asked, intrigued.

"The Chordumm bell controls the Time Bolts' mind temporarily to stop them from doing something stupid. As you can imagine we've had to use it a fair share of times..." Jorgen looked away, scratching his head.

"Hey! It's you who's been controlling me! Why would you do that?" Timmy inquired, shouting.

"Because one mistake and time goes BOOM! Especially with you AND Vicki being chosen. Together, you are highly unstable. Let's not forget the breakfast incident of '92..."

Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen bow their heads for a moment of silence.

"Anyway, Dezell is a great hero. But after his passing, Vicki was given an unusual deal from a fairy higher-up named Michel at the time…"

[Flashback]

"I know you lost Dezell but it was a worthy cause. Now, I could give you another fairy… or? I can bend you to MY will and make you this generations' Time Bolt" Without an answer, the fairy changed Vicki and threatened she'd lose her memories.

[End]

"I would never end a fairy's life… but that was my first time. When it comes to the universe and its future, we can't take any risks" Jorgen still feels deeply upset about the situation. "Now, Timmy Turner, I will leave it up to you. I will not use the bell on you to control your mind. But you need to bring Vicki here and undo the mistakes. We need to extract that bolt... And her memories. I'm sorry, Timmy, but you were chosen this generation too.

Timmy couldn't say anything. He was shocked, confused and under a lot of pressure, but he was chosen because he's a kid! Stress doesn't get in the way of a kids' mind. Plus, he's saved the world multiple times. He is very exceptional.

With a resolute look on his face, and a strong sense of determination and bravery, Timmy stood up firm, fist to heart "I'll do it!"

Jorgen raised an eyebrow "Great, now you need to befrie-"

"Okay, nevermind!" Timmy butted in. A mean look from Jorgen changed his mind "I mean…yes!"

"Do what you must, Turner, just bring her here once you've convinced her"

"Ok I will" Timmy didn't really like this idea. A battle to the death sorta thing was more up his alley.

"Here's a belt, it will only bring you here when You need to, and only Vicki can travel with you. This is a special case, so she can see your fairies. However, she cannot tell anyone else or the same rules apply. One thing, she will lose her memories so don't get too attached okay?"

"Yeah like that'll ever happen" Timmy said confidently

After the talk, Timmy headed back to his world. He insisted on using the belt, to test it out.

…..

"Bye, Timmy!" It's the same routine. Now his parents are leaving in a space suit. That leaves Vicki.

"Vicki, I- "

"Go to bed!"

"Please listen to me!"

"No, I won't. It's time to sleep. Don't let me bring out my Toolbox!" Timmy wasn't a big fan of the toolbox. But Vicki was insistent today. She wouldn't hear any of it.

"Timmy, don't…." She whispered to herself, Timmy couldn't hear it, but it was a soft voice, unlike anything he had heard from her.

Vicki had a strange feeling, so she went upstairs to listen to Timmy in the middle of him "talking to himself"

"…Vicki. I know on the inside she has a soft side to her and she needs comfort after what we know. Something isn't right, how can I be her friend if I can't talk to her?"

"Timmy…stop…" she whispered to herself. She really wanted to open the door and tell him how she felt.

[Someplace, Sometime – Chordumm Hall - Past]

?: "Haha, you don't want to lose your memories do you, Vicki? You know that Timmy is a Time Bolt and he wants to take them away from you for his own good! My Master might have been killed by Jorgen, but you have to listen to me now. Timmy is dangerous, remember?"

(With this power, and the trust of Jorgen, I can bend the future to MY will! Sorry Michel, you obviously weren't subtle enough)

6 years ago…

""Vicki…" A sweet, smooth voice from a sweet fairy.

"Dezell, what happened to you?"

"I'm not feeling too good... I have Chordumm poisoning, because I used to work as a Chordumm Miner before we met and it's catching up to me. I am probably going to die, today."

"No… don't go…" Her voice was so broken it was hard to hear

"Listen up, missy. I begged Jorgen for you to keep your wishes after I die, because I sacrificed myself to make this generations' Chordumm Bell. You'll be alright. Wish up as many things as you can, just don't go overboard, Missy."

After they spent their final moments together, a fairy came into Vicki's room. "Hello, Victoria, my name is Michel." She couldn't say anything. Hey, why the long face? I'm going to make you a special deal. I will make you a special Time Bolt…."

(AND YOU WILL BEND THE FUTURE TO MY WILL)

"Now, you need to watch out for this kid. His name is Timmy, and I don't want you near him!"

"I don't need to listen to you!" Vicki screamed.

"Ha, you're feisty for your age! Well I'm sure you wouldn't want to forget your precious fairy, would you?" Michel said with a smug grin. "Timmy will make you forget everything, your life, your family, your fairy."

YOUR CHOICE

...

Darkness… rotten black foliage leaves a horrid smell in the air. Timmy is surrounded by dark colours of a destructive future. Suddenly a hand lightly scrapes across his shoulder as he is moving forward without using his legs. Moving through a time he'd rather not see.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Timmy jumped. It was AJ. "Snap out of it, Timmy!"

"...AJ" He stumbled "I can't hang out tonight! After school, I must…!"

"F!" Crocker shouted at him "Are you even paying attention Turner?!

I know! You're looking through the future, because you're some important entity passed down from FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Timmy always has to laugh at how accurate Crocker can be. School ends, and Timmy rushes into his room, carelessly knocking over people on his way. He quickly activates his belt to Someplace, Sometime.

"Jorgen…huff…can I ask you for a favour…about the extraction?" Timmy was thinking about it all day.

"Make it quick!"

"Can Vicki at least remember her fairy when you extract the Time Bolt out of her?"

"No! Why do you care anyway? She's been causing you pain for years!"

"Because she was blackmailed into it! She only hates me because Michel told her that I would make her forget everything! Like I'm the villain! For some reason, something is telling me we could have been friends otherwise. I don't want the doubt and pain eating her up forever. If she forgets her memories, I'll be there to put the pieces back together!"

"Turner, I'm glad we chose you as the Time Bolt. I'll do it, but that's all the memory I can bring back" Timmy quickly sprinted to Vicki's house with a smile on his face.

?: Jorgen, you can't do that! It's against Da Rules!

(I can't control Vicki without the Time Bolt inside of her!)

"But he is sincere and if it will help bring her here, I'll bend the rules this one time. Mark, you have no reason to go against me."

"This one time… THIS ONE TIME?! You're soft Jorgen! What about when you did it for that goody two shoes Dezell? Just because he was an idiot and mined the wrong ore?" Mark shouted at Jorgen.

"QUIET! He did what he had to do for this generations' bell!" Jorgen shouted!

"Fine! I'll exterminate Timmy myself!"

"What, why?!"

"Because after you killed Michel, I gained control of Vicki's Time Bolt. Therefore, I can change time the way I want! With Timmy gone, he can't interfere!"

"I won't let you!" Jorgen went to grab Mark.

"Anti-Cosmo! Put him away!" Mark laughed under his breath. Jorgen was locked by Anti-Magic "Now to finish what I started!"

[Back on Earth]

Timmy managed to make it at Vicki's. He rang the bell before he collapsed from fatigue. "Timmy?" Tootie was at the door. He woke up in Tootie's room. "What happened" Timmy got up and didn't answer Tootie. He could smell cooking, and he wanted to apologise to Vicki's parents. But in the kitchen, was Vicki on her own.

"What do you want, twerp?"

"It's... about your fairy, Dezell."

Her eyes widened "How do you know about my fairy... I KNEW it! You wanna take my memories! I won't let you, get out!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Timmy shouted as loud as he could. Vicki was silent. "I don't want to take your memories, but you have a special power that clashes with mine. You're unstable like this. It does require you to lose your memories, but I made a deal. You can remember your fairy, Dezell, and all the good times you had with him. I know, it will break you inside, but I'm here to pick up the pieces. Because I know, we could have been friends if this didn't happen"

"…I-I'm scared, Timmy. Someone is after me... And now ill have to lose everything again..."

"I know, but trust me, I will be here for you. It's the least I can do"

?: Don't listen to him! He's a threat! He's trying to kill you and take your power!

"Who are you?" Timmy shouted

"I'm here so to stop you so you can't hurt anyone else!" Mark said in a deep voice

"I-is that true?!" Vicki asked, shocked.

"No! He's here to trick you and control you like Michel did!" Without a response, Mark swung his wand and took a chunk out of the ground; he missed. "Vicki! Find out for yourself, grab the truth serum you constantly use on me" He said that in an awkward tone.

"Timmy... Fine. I trust you. But please be careful!" Vicki shouted with a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about me, go, I have a plan!"

Timmy stared at Mark "It's you who's trying to control her!"

Mark took another swing at Timmy, but Timmy backed up against the wall and took out his magic mirror. Instead of refracting the magic, it broke instantly. "Higher ups have stronger magic!" Mark boasted "Now, turner, die!"

Timmy was at a dead end, but he didn't give up. He quickly rolled before the magic could hit him and pushed Mark to the ground. His wand now constricted, Mark only had enough power to burn Timmy's hand. Quickly pulling back in pain, Mark grabbed his wand for another swing "Hurry, Vicki…"

Meanwhile…

"Give me the serum, Tootie!" Vicki shouted in desperation

"What are you and Timmy hiding?" Tootie wanted an answer

Running out of options and time, Vicki knew there was one thing that would make Tootie go away. "Me and Timmy are in love!" Success! Tootie is so predictable. Tootie burst into sudden tears and dropped the serum. Vicki was on her way.

"No more gimmicks, Turner!" Mark had his wand right up to his neck, but Timmy was smiling. A needle went straight into Marks' back; it was the truth serum

"Arghh! You FOOL!"

Mark started to spill the beans. He talked a lot about his schemes with Michel, including Jorgen trapped by Anti-Cosmo. And then…

"I want to control Vicki using that Chordumm bell to shape the future into my image. I don't care about my master, Michel, but he has given me this power to control the future. Timmy is in the way; I want him dead."

Vicki was streaming tears down her face, she should have listened to Timmy after all. He tried to keep some of her memories intact just so she could have a normal life. Maybe they can be friends after all. After that, Timmy handed Mark to Jorgen in a butterfly net, but before Jorgen took his life away, Timmy said "Why don't you just strip him of his magic?"

"Great idea! Now he can't do anything that a human can't. We will keep him up here to do 1000 years' community service, Now Vicki, are you ready for the extraction?!"

"Wait!" Timmy shouted "Can I spend some moments with Vicki… as a friend?

Jorgen didn't speak, he just nodded and sent them back to Earth


End file.
